Hiatus Material
Hiatus. ; 1. The Antique Shop. A larger version of the panel where Zane first walks into the antique shop. Most of the scene is in dark blue lines over a white background, and the original sketch is still visible in places under the blue. For example, the door in the original sketch was taller than the final version. Zane and Iris are both colored, but the opacity of their layers has been reduced, so that the antique store detail is visible behind them. ; 2. Angstrom and Zane drawing. A drawing of Angstrom and Zane, which Straub notes is the first finished drawing he ever did of them. They are standing outside of a dark cave. Glowing yellow eyes are visible from inside the cave, and there are two sets of five eyes arranged with three eyes on top, two on the bottom. Zane looks anxious, sweating and holding his arms out to the side awkwardly, while Dr. Angstrom, who is nearer the cave, is smiling confidently, his hands on his waist. The design of Zane's head is slightly squatter than the finished version, but otherwise the two look very similar to what we've seen in the comic. ; 3. Early sketches of Zane. The one on the left is the most stylized, and his head is comically large. He's standing with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face, and his hair seems attached to his head differently. In the middle is a sketch of him running, his arms and legs flailing in a comic way. On the right is a sketch of him looking surprised, his arms out to the side and rounded. He's wearing suspenders. ; 4. Sketches of the mutant bats. There is a black and white drawing of the two bats when Zane first saw them in their fully mutated forms, a silhouette of a large mutated flying bat and a regular but still large bat behind it, a colored study of the bat's face and a close-up of its two jaws, both wide open. There are also sketches of a sort of transitional form, where the bat's face looks fairly regular, but its front claws are growing and its back legs look rather like those of a greyhound, thin and agile. ; 5. Text made to look as if it's from an old book titled "The Transnatural World and the Distrust of Objects." The text is faded in some points, but it is all legible. Straub writes "Years and years ago, I attempted to codify my own fears and patterns in as broad and mathematical a way as possible. These ideas will worm their way into Broodhollow, I have no doubt." It has five headings. :; 1. On Object Position. : The state of position innately creates uncertainty, be it through concealment, misplacement, or mimicry of witness presence. :; 2. The Hazard of Mimickry. : The most direct route to invoking the Other is via mimickry of witness presence -- the creation of an event or circumstance, via inaction, that duplicates one that otherwise exists due to witness action. :; 3. On Witness Reinforcement. : The deeper understanding and internalization of transnatural concepts codifies and reinforces transnatural potential, elevating its probability to non-zero values. :; 4. On Feedback Reinforcement Of The Other. : The Other (other, here, is capitalized) may reinforce understanding and thought complexity and affect transnatural probability to ever increasing values. :; 5. Misplacement. : Misplacement refers to the elevated probability of object-uncertainty due to its finiteness within a larger but finite region. This object-uncertainty is a function of finiteness and is unavoidable, given that it is impossible to recall the exact positions of all objects for a sufficiently large space (such as a bedroom). Individual object complexity adds to the potential for misplacement. :; 6. The front page of the Broodhollow Courier-Post. : The headline is "Osgood Projected To Win Mayoral Race." The subheading reads "Latest scientific statistical techniques bear out another term for Osgood." The sub-subheading reads "Definitively the man quote to beat unquote for Mayor of Broodhollow." Underneath the headline is a picture of Mayor Osgood, standing in front of a white picket fence and two trees. He's holding the front of his jacket with both hands and smiling widely. The byline is Stephen Lombardo, Courier-Post Staff. The text reads, "Perhaps surprising to no Broodhollowan, incumbent candidate Ogden Osgood is projected to win the seat of Mayor once more. However, for the first time, political quote scientists unquote of sorts are letting us in on a look at some of their statistics techniques, which may reveal future election winners of all stripes -- even before all votes have been tallied. "How appropriate that the news should come on Reliance Day, that I would be projected to be the candidate to rely on!" said Osgood, of the. The remainder of the article is cut off. : Next to it is a smaller article, with the headline "Livestock Missing From Usher's Field." The text reads, Amid rumors of cattle rustling, another twelve head of cattle have gone missing from Usher's Field just this morning, bringing the total of missing animals to twenty-eight. Local authorities expressed. The remainder of the article is cut off. : The newspaper's title is the Broodhollow Courier-Post, written in elegant, old-fashioned script. To the left of the title is a rectangle with the words, "Member of the Associated Press. Quote the world's news on your doorstep unquote." To the right of the title is a rectangle with the words, "Weather. Broodhollow. Brisk November. Partly cloudy." Underneath the title are the words "J. Bolthook & Co. Publishers. Eight pages today. Broodhollow, W.V. Tuesday evening, November 6, 1932. The last digit of the year appears to be a combination of several numbers, it could be 1932, 1933 or 1937. Quote "our past, our foundation" unquote. Category:Supplementary material